


Cloud fades

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Companion piece to Not only reason. How Cloud died.





	Cloud fades

Cloud entered his room, holding letter from Claire. He sat down and opened it.

 _Hey Cloud,_ Claire wrote, _How_ _are you?  I hope everything is fine. I miss you._

_Serah, I and Mrs. Strife are fine. Mrs. Strife gets tired more often but other than that, nothing serious. We try helping her as much as we can, although she protests._

_And can you believe it? Serah found a boyfriend. Boyfriend.  She is fifteen for Etro’s sake; it’s too early for her to be in relationship._

As he finishes reading this part, Cloud couldn’t help but laugh. Claire is in her “overprotective sister” mode.  Didn’t she remember what they started dating when they were both sixteen? Only a year older than Serah. And their parents hadn’t thought it was too early for them to be in relationship.

 _And don’t you dare laugh at this, Cloud Strife;_ he continued to read the letter once his laugh died down, _He is three years older than her, stubborn hot head. But what is most annoying about this – Serah didn’t tell me about her and Snow’s – that’s her boyfriend name – relationship. I’m her older sister, I’m supposed to about it first._

_Anyway, enough about my complains. I hope you are okay  and will be coming  home soon for vacation. We’ll be waiting._

_With love, your Claire._

With a smile Cloud placed the letter on desk. He missed them too.

He was about to start to write a response when someone knocked.

“Come in, “blonde said as door opened and the head of Zack Fair poked inside.

“Sorry to interrupt your rest, Spike but we have a mission.” Zack said. Zack had been longer in SOLDIER than Cloud and when blonde came, Zack became his mentor and later best friend.

Cloud sighed. He just returned from mission and now he has to go on another. 

Just great.

“I’m coming, “he said, getting up from his seat. “Just give me a minute.”

Zack nodded and closed the door to wait for his friend outside.

Cloud sadly looked at Claire’s letter. The response had to wait. First the mission.

As Cloud exited the room, the wind entered into the room from the open window and letter fell onto floor.

Little did Cloud know that he’ll never answer this letter.

***

At first the mission started alright – everything been fine. And then in one moment situation changed. Zack distracted by monster he fights doesn’t notice another one, preparing to strike from behind.

But Cloud does.

In a second he reaches his friend and pushes him out of the way. He doesn’t have the time to block the attack and beast’s fangs dug into his shoulder. Blonde resisted the urge to scream.

They forgot about the other monster. It attacked and Cloud felt as its fangs dug into his body, his stomach.   This time he screamed.

“CLOUD!” Zack screamed as he recovered from shock. He got up and killed the monsters.

Cloud fell to the ground, blood dripping from his wounds.

“Hey, Cloud buddy do you hear me?” Zack asked as he dropped to the knees beside his friend. Blonde nodded weakly, his strength slowly leaving him. He heard Zack but it was like as if he heard his friend through water or from a distance with sound being muted, although Zack was here beside him.

“Don’t worry, Spike,” Zack continued speak soothingly, trying to reassure blonde and himself. “I called help. They should be here soon.”

But deep inside they both knew – it was too late. Cloud lost so much blood, and injuries could be infected, if they aren’t already.

His eyes become heavy and Cloud doesn’t have strength left to keep them open.

He isn’t afraid of dying – he saved Zack, his best friend.

He only regretted one thing – he broke his promise to Claire. He promised he would return and now he broke it.

_Forgive me, Claire._

And Cloud closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
